Forrester Marriage Goes Down the Tubes
by heni79
Summary: Eye on Fashion magazine reports on the failed marriage between Brooke Logan and Thorne Forrester in this August 6, 2001 issue.


Forrester Marriage Goes Down the Tubes  
  
EYE ON FASHION-Monday, August 6, 2001-The marriage between Forrester Creations CEO, Brooke Logan Forrester, and Forrester family second-class son, Thorne Forrester, ended recently in a surprise annulment. Upon hearing the news that her youngest son was divorcing his wife of six months, Stephanie Forrester, matriarch of the Forrester clan, cracked open a bottle of champagne and held an impromptu victory party at Forrester Creations. To further enhance the celebrations of this joyous event, party hats and whistles were also handed out to attendees of the intimate gathering. Mrs. Forrester delivered a poignant toast, "one of her finest and most eloquent," according to one partygoer. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the momentous occasion that Brooke Logan is finally out of our lives for good. I have been praying for this day to come and now at long last it's here. Now that there are no more men left in this family for that gold-digging tramp to put her clutches into, she's history. She's out of our family, and she will be out of our company, too. Cheers!" Mrs. Forrester concluded, as she raised her glass in triumph.  
  
According to family sources, the marriage between Ms. Logan and Mr. Forrester was a "big, fat joke" right from the start. "Everyone in the family was against Brooke and Thorne becoming an item, let alone getting married. This rang especially true for Thorne's wife at the time, Macy," stated Forrester clan patriarch, Eric Forrester, Sr. "The entire family tried to talk some sense into Brooke and Thorne, we even had to resort to some pretty extreme measures we're not too proud of, but either way, they refused to listen. I made it my sole mission in life to try to convince Thorne that marrying Brooke and leaving Macy would be a grave mistake, especially since I knew first hand what I was talking about. I was married to Brooke once and so was his brother, twice. However, nothing we said or did discouraged Brooke and Thorne from being together. Not even the several attempts on Brooke's life made by my wife, Stephanie, and Kimberly Fairchild, Macy's half-sister, deterred them," Mr. Forrester, Sr. said.  
  
Just exactly what or who finally managed to drive a wedge between these two lovebirds? 'Eye on Fashion' has learned that it was Ms. Logan herself who finally sealed the fate of her marriage. During a passionate plea to convince Deacon Sharpe to divorce his wife, Bridget, Ms. Logan's 18-year-old daughter, Ms. Logan let it slip in a moment of weakness that her soulmate and the man of her dreams is Forrester Creations designer, Ridge Forrester. As luck would have it, Ms. Logan's husband had chosen this particular moment to plant himself firmly outside her door for some good old-fashioned eavesdropping. "As sure as the Pope is Catholic, Mr. Forrester received more than he bargained for," shared Father Clarke, the minister who had married the once-so-happy couple. "Mr. Forrester went absolutely ballistic upon hearing this unexpected confession, but who could blame him, his wife had just openly admitted that she carries a torch for another man, her husband's brother no less," reasoned Father Clarke. Megan Conley, Forrester Creations secretary and Ms. Logan's new best friend, added further insight into Ms. Logan's dire predicament. "What Thorne heard Brooke say came out all wrong, besides, she didn't mean for him to hear any of it. Brooke's a good person, she's just a little stressed and confused right now because there are so many negative forces in her life. I know Brooke loves Thorne and that she wants to stay with him. As soon as Brooke gets a chance to work things out with Thorne, I'm sure they will get back together again. Those two are such a great couple, and they've been through so much to be together."  
  
Despite efforts to win back the love and trust of her husband, Ms. Logan failed miserably. Not even desperate attempts to lure her husband back into her boudoir helped her this time to save her marriage, and it soon became clear that a divorce was inevitable. One of Ms. Logan's closest colleagues, who wished to remain anonymous, scoffed; "I'm not surprised that she's become another divorce statistic again. Simply put, she's not what you would call 'marriage material'. Ahh, but she'll get over it soon. She'll call one of her girlfriends, and the ladies will have lunch. Ms. Logan will cry on her friend's shoulder, say over and over again how bad things always happen to good people. The ladies will have too much wine--little too much wine--and then they'll go shopping. Sounds like a lot of fun! For your information, I've been invited to one of these outings myself, but I try never to come between two women who are holding postmortem for the dearly departed divorced. And soon enough, Ms. Logan will be on the hunt for husband number, what, three, four, five? I'm sure she already has her eyes set on a new man."  
  
Indeed, it's been rumored that Ms. Logan has already found a new candidate to fill the vacant spot for husband number six--and it's non other than Ridge Forrester, formerly hubby number two and four. Quipped one Forrester Creations employee; "the inside joke among workers at Forrester Creations is that it's a waste of time to change Ms. Logan's office name plate after each finalized divorce from a Forrester. We've agreed that keeping the Forrester name on her plate saves us all a lot of time, because we all know that sooner or later she's going to end up marrying another Forrester man anyway--or in her case, marry the same Forrester twice! The woman runs in that family! As a matter of fact, we are currently running an office pool. We've decided to put our money where our mouths are, so to speak, and we're betting on which Forrester Ms. Logan is going to marry next. Ridge Forrester is a favorite candidate among employees. Many have put good money on him, that's for sure." Added another Forrester Creations employee, "people are betting on the wrong stud, if you ask me. I'd put my bets on Eric Forrester any day. He's not to be dismissed so easily. I think he could turn up to be a surprise winner and take everyone by storm, including Ms. Logan. He's got a fair chance in the race, I mean, being the father of Ms. Logan's children and all."  
  
Whether or not the rumor about Ms. Logan and Mr. Forrester is true, 'Eye on Fashion' has learned that Ms. Logan is still, in fact, hot property on the dating scene, and several hopeful suitors have made their intentions known. 'Eye on Fashion' caught up with two of these eligible bachelors, freelance fashion photographer, Malcolm Winters of Genoa City, Wisconsin, and N.Y. rapper, DaMack, who were very excited about Ms. Logan's new-found freedom. Exclaimed Mr. Winters; "Man, that lady is the BOMB! If she ever needs a date, I'm available 24/7. Her husband must be nuts for leaving her. That dude just ain't right." Mr. DaMack further reinforced that sentiment: "Yeah, Man, if you have a good woman like Ms. Logan by your side, you don't go and divorce her. That's just whack, Man! Ms. Logan is welcome to check out my crib anytime--ANYTIME."  
  
Spectra Fashions CEO, Sally Spectra, a woman in her prime with decades of experience of dating and the single life, had this dating tip to offer Ms. Logan; "Ms. Logan could be the bachelorette on that new 'The Bachorette' show on ABC. Although I don't know if the show producers would accept Ms. Logan's application, seeing that she has so much more experience being married and failing at it than being a carefree single. Perhaps she could star in a new reality show tentatively called, 'The Divorcée', or, 'Unmarried with Children'. The rules would be simple, all contestants have to be divorced, preferably with children." 


End file.
